


gay ass mess | peterick

by decaydance



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Teenagers, everyone is gay i dont make the rules, patrick is a lil history nerd, pete the asshole™, petekey is mentioned im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaydance/pseuds/decaydance
Summary: "trick come on, lets just go play some fucking ddr, ""pete, let me study in peace-""you're gay you dont need to fucking study!"// pete is an art prodigy who's gay, who just so happens to have a crush on his best friend of 8 years who's also gay//lowercase intended





	gay ass mess | peterick

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A SOFT FIC BECAUSE FUCK ANGST

the two boys knew eachother since they were 8.

fourth grade was a great year for the two boys. they had great teachers, nice friends, and most importantly, they met eachother. 

they were in the same homeroom class, and their assigned seats were next to eachother. pete will always remember how shy patrick was, and how dorky he looked, though patrick only remembers petes overwhelming energy. 

"hi! my names pete! whats yours?" pete exclaimed after sitting down next to the shorter boy. 

patrick looked over and tried to smile, "hi, my names patrick," the boy was almost shocked that pete was talking to hin since he was used to just sticking with his current friend group. 

"our names both start with a p, this must be fate!" pete giggled, looking up at the teacher who was currently explaining the rules of the classroom. he noticed patricks star wars backpack and grinned, "woah dude, you like star wars?"

patrick took his attention away from the teacher and looked at pete with a smile, "yeah! my mom owns all the movies!" petes eyes went wide at that, thinking about how much money that must've cost.

the boys never seperated for the whole day, they even walked home together after realizing they were neighbors. 

that routine continued for 8 years, even though patrick moved to another neighborhood.


End file.
